Just Friends?
by TrulyWicked365
Summary: Conflicting emotion consume his days as she deals with heart break. Maybe what both of them needed has been there all along.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!! If any of you are reading my other story- Sorry for the HUGE Delay- otherwise I hope you enjoy this fic!

P.S.~ Let me know if it is worth continuing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"So you heard, huh?" Though meant as a question, this statement was spoken with the sort of conviction synonymous with saying 'Of Course!' The girl in front of him turned her head to stare at him. Tears liter than even her eyes coursed down her pale, thin cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. The second he saw her his heart caved. He wanted to hold her and make everything better.

"Un." Faintly spoken (grunted?) but unmistakable and surprisingly like her cousin '_Not Good!'_ It had taken too long to pull her this far out of her shell. Any regression now could prove fatal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Though ecstatic she could no longer have him, Kiba was deeply concerned for the distraught Hinata. Before he knew the tiny girl he had practically grown up with was clinging to his shirt and sobbing uncontrollably. Kiba put his arms around her tenderly and rested his head on top of her midnight blue hair.

After the sobs that racked her subsided, Hinata pulled her self away from the Inuzuka enough to see his face, however she still clutched his shirt and he still had his arms around her waist. "I know I s-should be happy for Sakura, but I can't help but feel lost." Kiba only nodded in response. Hinata cracked a shy smile then, "Thanks, Kiba. You're a great friend." Kiba flinched at the use of the word 'friend', but was still touched by the heart- warming smile there only for him.

Hinata had always been shy, especially around Naruto. Over the years however she had gotten used to his presence and they had become close friends ((*cringe* not that word again!)). Hinata could tell him anything and never stuttered around him. Hinata was also the ONLY person to know of his habit for peaceful pastimes. Though no knucklehead ninja, Kiba was seen as the loud and rambunctious type. Hinata made him relax and be himself. They were comfortable with each other. The were no threats or pressures.

"Let me walk you home. It's getting late and I don't think I'm ready to die quite yet and I don't think your father will see it that way."

"HaHa--Okay, Kiba. Thanks a bunch." Kiba could always make her laugh and did so frequently because he loved her laugh (though wild horses couldn't drag it from him). They arrived at the Hyuuga Compound shortly and said their goodbyes without much ado. Kiba, however, still had one word roaming his mind even as he lie awake at night.

'_Friend………Friend………Friend…'_


	2. Chapter 2

" On one hand, she's free! I happy about that, but then on the other hand… Of course, I can't be happy openly! She'll know something is off if I hide, but she'll be hurt by my being happy. I just hope she doesn't misunderstand! Hinata!" Kiba was fairly sure she hadn't heard him being as he had been mumbling all the while, but was surprised nonetheless. She was in her normal training garb and had had Shino tagging along behind her.

"Ready to go train, Kiba?" She got out through her façade of forced happiness. Shino may have also seen the exhaustion and sorrow in her eyes because he verbally hurried them along. He talked. Shino never talked. The only other instance to incur such a reaction had been when Naruto had returned from his three-year training trip and had remembered everyone, but him. Today was getting weird and it hadn't even started.

Training had ended and everyone was dying from working so hard under the hot sun. "Want…to…get some…thing to eat?" Kiba managed between breaths. Originally, he had only wanted to invite Hinata out, but was too shy for that yet and so extended the invitation to Shino. Both, however, declined making random excuses as to why hey could not attend. _'Geez, can't they just say they don't want to come? It's not like I'll eat 'em or anything.'_ Rolling his eyes at their weird behavior, Kiba bid his good-byes and went on to have lunch. Ramen would serve.

An hour later, Kiba walked into his house. "That you, Honey?"

"Yeah, mom. Back from training."

"Don't forget we have the engagement party for Hana-chan today! It's at seven so be ready." _'Great! T- five hours till boring dinner.'_


End file.
